A Secret Brought To The Light
by Krisember88
Summary: Two members of the Generation of Miracles go through some difficult things when their secrets are relived to the rest. How will the others react? Will they be abandoned? Or will they become even better then before? Read to find out.


Third Person: P.O.V

"Daiki" the calm demanding voice of Seijuro Akashi makes all of the five other teen freeze mid action. Silence, that's all they hear before Shintaro's basketball makes a perfect basket, the woosh of the net followed by the smack! Of the balls bouncing on the gym floor.

"Yes, Akashi" the dark blue haired teen says with a gulp. Fierce red eyes peer into dark blue ones as gold and purple look away.

"Get five baskets against Ryota" golden eyes then fly back towards the fierce conversation between Captain and Ace.

"Sorry Murasakibaracchhi, we can eat candy latter" Ryota says with a small smile. With three nervous steps he makes his way to stand beside the taller Ace. "Aominecchhi, maybe cut down on the food" blue eyes widen at that, as the red haired Captain makes his way to the bench to watch the five point match.

"You calling me fat, Kise!" Daiki yells, his voice holding the emotion of anger. Gold eyes widen as Ryota brings his hands up in defense.

"No no no, Aominecchhi what I meant was cut down on the food because you're too tall" dark blue eyes narrow at the blond haired Small Forward player.

"Talk to Atsushi about height not me" with that Daiki grabs a basketball from the nearest bin, then the one on one begins.

The red eyes of Seijuro Akashi narrow as he watches the game between Daiki and Ryota. Once Daiki scores his fourth point to Ryota's two points Seijuro's attention flies too Shintaro and Atsushi, who are practicing shots on each other. _That's fine_ , are the thoughts of Seijuro as he realizes a certain light blue player isn't in the gym anymore. _Tetsuya,_ _where've_ _you gone?_

Tetsuya: P.O.V

I stand before a mirror. My hands placed beside my head, tears run down my face as different scenarios fly through my mind. "There gonna notice" My mutter is barely audible but it's there, _will he hate me, not care, oh Akashi-Kun why do you plague my thoughts, why do you make my heart pound with love. Oh Akashi-Kun, why won't you moan within my arms as I sooth your sad heart. Will you ever let me, Kuroko Tetsuya, be the one to hold your hand till the end, till you grow old and die._ My light blue eyes widen at my own thoughts. "I can make him love me, he'll cry in my arms, in joy and in pain, through thick and thin Akashi-Kun will be mine!" My voice grows in octave as a laugh erupts from within.

"I Kuroko Tetsuya promise" I say with full determination, my blue eyes look strong as they glare into the mirror. "That Akashi-Kun will bow down to me, I shall take the Emperor and make him my Empress." With those words out I make my way out of the bathroom with a glint in my eye, the glint of determination.

Daiki: P.O.V

"Five points for me, Kise!" My voice is full of happiness as I walk happily towards the bench our short red haired Captain had been, key word being 'had.' "Were the frick has Akashi gone, that short little red head escaped! Damit!" I yell. Ryota looks at me with a guilty smile, my dark blue eyes narrow as I glare at him.

"Don't get the wrong idea Aominecchhi, it's just we could ask the other three" Ryota backs up as my hand slowly creeps closer to his face.

"Make me pull out that blond hair of yours Kise, then you'll scream" with those words out I make my way across the warm gym to the purple giant and green Shooting Guard. "Yo Murasakibara, have you seen our short red haired Captain?" The way I question were Seijuro was doesn't seem to please Shintaro but anyway both of them shrug. _Damn you, short red haired red eyed captain you!_ I smirk at my thoughts.

"All I know is he went to find Kuroko" the monotone voice of Shintaro says calmly. _Tetsu! I hadn't even realized he wasn't here_ , are my thoughts as my dark blue eyes quickly search the gym, indeed there is no sign of the short blue haired teen.

"Let's find them team!" I yell before running out of the gym full sprint, T _etsu you better not be doing what I think you're doing!_

Seijuro: P.O.V

I stand before a mirror, glaring at the short red haired female that stares back at me. _Why must this of happened to me, I still can't believe the others especially Daiki haven't noticed my absences and my new found chest lumps._ My mind says as my hands drop to my sides from previously grasping my breasts. "Life why?" I question aloud before making my way out sneakily of the females washroom. To my luck Daiki runs by just a second before I leave the room and enter the hall, Daiki's yelling voice falling farther away as the dark blue haired teen runs away.

"Huh" a sigh escapes my lips, a small smile grows upon them as well as I think back to how my other personality made an agreement right after my one on one with Atsushi. We had agreed that I'd stay in control but the other version would lend me power, the power of the Emperor Eye.

"Akashi!" Daiki yells as he runs past me, not giving me a glance my thoughts start to wander as my other personality questions, _**Did he just pass me like he does to Tetsuya?**_ I'm in grade nine, the captain of the Teiko Basketball Team and the best Point Guard we have, but secretly I'm a female, those don't go hand in hand normally.

"Akashi-Kun" my red eyes snap open though I hadn't known they closed, they wander slightly to the left before looking slightly down to face calm emotionless light blue eyes, _Tetsuya._

"Tetsuya?" I question, my voice is calm not showing surprise or any other not wanted emotion.

"Akashi-Kun, you're a girl" _Tetsuya how!?_ I yell within and my heart starts beating faster though on the outside I stay calm and collected.

"May I ask how you got that idea in your head?" Light blue eyes glow with mischievousness, _**Tell me! I'm absolute!**_ my other personality roars.

"Akashi-Kun" Tetsuya's voice has a slight giggle to it, _**giggle! He's gone mad. Run Seijuro make your legs run!**_ My other personality yells within, I don't listen to it, instead my ground is kept. "I'm a stalker" my red eyes widen, _**I told you to run, really Seijuro listen to me sometimes, I'll save you from things like THIS!**_ Again the other personality yells.

"A stalker" my voice cracks to my disappointment. Now Tetsuya's light blue eyes hold a crazy glint and to be honest it scares me.

"Yes Akashi-Kun, I'm your stalker, you'll be mine!" Tetsuya's crazy voice says like it's no big deal, he then grabs my left hand and yanks me into the bathroom. Trying to struggle Tetsuya surprises me greatly by being able to hold me even as I struggle. "Shhh, Akashi-Kun don't worry, by tomorrow practice you'll be loving me, if any problem arises you'll come to me, I'll protect you and help you." My Red eyes widen in real fear, _**can't help here, sorry.**_ My other personality says within my head.

"Why?" That's the only thing I can mutter before Tetsuya grabs a cloth and ties it over my mouth. _Tetsuya, why? After all that's happened this is the outcome, you taking me Seijuro Akashi out?_ My thoughts start to get cloudy as a needle is pressed into my left elbow.

"You'll learn in time Akashi-Kun, or shall I call you Seijuro now?" I try and elbow Tetsuya but it's hopeless, Tetsuya is stronger than I. Darkness overcomes me, the last thing my red eyes catch is a grin of craziness on Tetsuya's face.

Daiki: P.O.V

"Akashi, Tetsu!" My yells fly down the halls as I run like a crazy man. Past the bathrooms over and over the thought that they might be doing bathroom work only crosses my mind on the 70th time past it. _Wait 70th, wow Daiki nice workout_ I say within my mind proudly.

"Aominecchhi!" The yell comes from the one and only Ryota Kise. My dark blue eyes roll in aggravation as I spin around to face the blond haired teen.

"What?" I groan. Ryota stops running and smiles stupidly at me, _Idiot_.

"I just wanted to say, I found Kurokocchhi and Akashicchhi!" My dark blue eyes widen.

"How!?" My voice is loud, Ryota smiles sweetly.

"Easy, we waited in the gym and then they came back! Mission solved." I can't help but face-palm. _How!?_ Slowly Ryota and I make our way back to the gym, I pause momentarily to check my phone 1:30pm it reads.

"How about some lunch after we meet up, it's after noon and I'm starving," Ryota laughs.

"Sure thing Aominecchhi" another stupid smile is on the blond's face as we push past the blue gym doors and enter the warm room. The first thing my eyes catch is light blue and red hair, then green and purple, _ya they really are back!_ I inwardly cheer.

"Tetsu!" I call out to the light blue haired teen that sits beside the red haired teen Seijuro Akashi. _Tetsu why by him! Also at least Tetsu didn't do what I thought he did, ditch._

Tetsuya's light blue eyes turn to look into my own dark blue ones. Nothing but love is in his light blue pools, _wait love? He really_ _likes_ _Satsuki back, wow._ "Aomine-Kun" Tetsuya's calm voice says and I can't help but cringe at the slight bitter undertone that surfaces. Ignoring the cringe, I walk and take a seat next to Tetsuya, he blocks me.

"Tetsu?" I question honestly confused.

"Aomine-Kun we're about to go as a group and get lunch" Tetsuya stands up in tune with Seijuro. _Creepy._

"Yes Daiki, let us go get lunch" Seijuro says with his usual demanding voice.

"Okay then let's go" my voice sounds normal which is great because as we walk out of the gym building door I can't help but notice the glare Seijuro gives me. Somethings _up and I'm gonna find out what._

Tetsuya: P.O.V

"I'd like a vanilla milkshake please" my voice is calm as I look up at the serving lady. We as a group decided to go to a English Restaurant. So now we sit in a booth as a giant group at a restaurant named Denny's.

"Water is fine" Daiki says from across the table. To Daiki's left sits Atsushi to his right Shintaro. I sit in the middle of Ryota and Seijuro. The serving lady then gets Atsushi's and Shintaro's drinks before looking back to Seijuro and Ryota who have yet to decide on a drink.

"Oh can I have a strawberry banana smoothy?" Ryota suddenly questions to my right. Our server gives a nod before righting the drink down on his list.

"A chocolate milkshake for myself please" Seijuro says very calmly and I can't help but with my left hand under the table I grasp her right hand and give it a loving squeeze. Seijuro smiles as a result. _I'm so glad I was stronger than her, It was so worth giving her that love potion. Now I have her and she has me, we're perfect. Also it's not like I stole her will, in her dream she had moaned my name once so this was just a little boost for her to accept her feelings. After today the potion will were off and she'll be normal I can only hope she still loves me, it's a risk I'm stilling willing to take._

"Really?" Seijuro suddenlly questions snapping me from my thoughts. I feel a burst of jealousy as I realize she's talking with Shintaro.

"Akashi-Kun" my voice cuts over before Shintaro can speak. "Why'd you choose a chocolate milkshake, I never knew you liked them?" _Lie, I know almost everything about her, her favourite food is tofu soup and she hates seaweed and things like it. Her birthday is December 20th. She doesn't like disobedient animals. She also would like to be a professional player of_ _Shoji_ _in the future._ Choosing to listen back into what the groups saying I come to realize Daiki is talking to me.

"Tetsu" Daiki says annoyed.

"Sorry what is it?" My voice is normal, that's good.

Dark blue eyes roll before Daiki decides to ask his question again. "Tetsu, where had you gone back when we were in the gym?" I flinch, his eyes widen for a fraction of a second and inwardly I panic. _He could be on to me! This is bad!_ Taking a deep breath I calm myself down.

"The bathroom" my voice is calm. I'm making sure my face only shows one emotion, calmness. _Wait is that an emotion? Forget that Tetsuya._

"Really okay" Daiki says before turning his attention to Seijuro who at the moment is getting up to head to the washroom. "Your a female" Daiki then says. Seijuro freezes. Shintaro, Ryota, Atsushi and Daiki are all looking at Seijuro who with the angle she's at is showing off the curve of her bust. _Frick!_

"Akashicchhi is a girl!" Ryota yells but I cover his mouth.

"Don't let the world know" I hiss at him.

"Wow" is the one word Atsushi and Shintaro mutter.

"Well" Daiki says "that's one secret brought to the light" my heart starts beating faster as Seijuro turns to face all of us.

"I was going to tell you after this year" Daiki's blue eyes widen in rage.

"After this year!" He yells. Shintaro covered his mouth and speaks very softly.

"Does that bother you?" Daiki slaps Shintaro's hand away before saying.

"Yes it does. Why the hell should we let a girl play on the guys team, for craps sake no wonder he's so short, it's because that he isn't even a he!" Daiki's voice is muffled by Atsushi's hand thankfully.

"I didn't know you doubted me that much Daiki, for this your training is tripled. You can't say no, the reason why is even if you don't like this it's how it is, I was placed as Captain even though the coach knows of my true gender and lets me play." With that said Seijuro takes her leave to head to the washroom.

"Aominecchhi, bad move" Ryota says breaking the silence. Blue eyes look down before Daiki mumbles in agreement with Ryota.

"I can't keep this in any longer" all eyes then turn to me. "I've known Akashi-Kun's true gender for months but haven't treated her any different. Treat her with respect or I'll hurt you Aomine-Kun as much as you and the others are my friends there is a place more important than that. That place is where Akashi-Kun stands, as my girlfriend, and I stand as her boyfriend and stalker." My eyes then widen as well as the others.

"Kurokocchhi is a stalker!" Ryota yells in fear.

"Akahsi's boyfriend!" Daiki yells.

Third Person: P.O.V

After that day finishes the group seemed to calm down, Seijuro and Tetsuya started dating in secret from all but the other Miracles. Seijuro also had forgiven Tetsuya for his actions beforehand when he gave the love potion to Seijuro. They also made the plan to join Rakuzan for High school while the other Miracles would go there own ways.

"Seijuro" Tetsuya calls as they stand face to face standing in winter clothes before a large decorated pine tree.

"Tetsuya" Seijuro says happily, a true smile on his face hidden by a scarf.

"This will be the best Christmas ever" both then laugh at Tetsuya's words before heading within Ryota's house to party with the other Miracles plus Satsuki.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you all like this short one shot for Christmas/Christmas Eve. For those who don't celebrate Christmas than have a great holiday! Thanks for reading, feel free to review.**


End file.
